Different video clips may have portions with matching motion. Matching motion may include activity motion (motion of activity captured within the videos) capture motion (motion of image sensor(s) that captured with videos), and/or other motion. A user may wish to create a video composition that joins the different video clips with portions with matching motion. Manually identifying and editing the video clips to create such a video composition may be time consuming.